Yesterday's Love
by Misha
Summary: Years after leaving Draco, Harry's mind turns to his former lover.


Yesterday's Love   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the song either, sorry. However, I am not making any money off of this story, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is a short angsty Harry/Draco piece. I love this pairing (almost as much as I love Harry/Hermione), but I can never bring myself to think of them as being able to have a happy ending. They're just one of those couples that t doesn't seem likely for that to happen. So, I wrote this. It's short and chock-full of angst, 'cause that's what I like best. It's set to Brian McKnight's "Anytime", 'cause I love that song. Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!

Pairing- Harry/Draco, minor Harry/Other.

Summery- Years after leaving Draco, Harry's thinks about his former lover.

Rating- PG

* * *

_I can't remember why we fell apart   
From something that was so meant to be   
Forever was the promise in our hearts   
Now more and more I wonder where you are_

Harry often found himself wondering about Draco, about where he was and what he was doing with his life. He supposed it was natural, after all Draco had once been a huge part of his life. A different life.

Sometimes, Harry tried to remember what it was that had lead to their break-up, to the end of that life, but he couldn't. All he could remember was that it had all fallen apart and that in the ened, leaving, disapearing for good, was the only way to save his sanity--even as it broke his heart.

Years later, he wasn't sure his heart had ever really healed and the memories still pained him. It hurt that something so right, so perfect had fallen apart so completely. He and Draco had promised each other forever, but had barely managed to last give years.

Of course, life was like that sometimes.

_Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?   
Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
I miss you_

Harry often wondered if Draco ever thought of him. Wondered if, every once in a while, the tall silver-haired man looked over at the spot where Harry once was, or a place that they had gone togeher, and felt an ache.

Harry knew that even if it did happen, no one would ever know. Draco had never been one to admit what he was feeling, not even in the most intimate of moments, so there was no way he would be purblic about missing the male lover who had left him almost a decade earlier. If he even missed him at all, of course.

As horrible as it was for Harry to even think it, he knew it was entitely possible that Draco never even thought about him. That he had recovered from their affair much quicker than Harry had; that to him it had been just something that had happened and that he had long since moved past because it held no great importance in his life.

_Still have your picture in the frame   
Hear your footsteps down the hall   
I swear I hear your voice driving me insane   
How I wish that you would call to say  
_  
Yet, for Harry, it wasn't that easy. Even though it had been almost ten years since he had left Draco, it still felt like only yesterday.

He still had a picture of him and Draco that he carried with him in his wallet wherever he went. It was a Muggle photograph--which was good, given that Harry had been living in the Muggle world since the day he had left Draco. Draco had complained about sitting for the photograph, calling Muggle photographs "stupid" since they didn't move, but Harry had insisted and so Draco had finally relented. It was a nice picture of them both, taken during the good days, before things had turned sour between them. The way they gazed at one another... They were so young then, so in love and it tore the older Harry's heart out when he looked at it.

The memories were so real, so vivid. Sometimes, he swore that he could hear Draco's voice, imagine his footsteps in the hall. But in truth, he knew that those days had past long ago.

_Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?   
Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
I miss you_

Harry often wondered what he would do, say, if he ever saw Draco again.

Of course, that wasn't likely to happen since Harry had abandoned the wizarding world and left everything to do with it far behind. The day he left Malfoy Manor for the last time, he forever closed the chapter on his years as The Boy Who Lived. He escaped into the Muggle world, the world he had once wanted to escape from becoming his refuge, with a new idenity and a broken hart. He called himself Evan now, Evan Jameson, not the most creative name he knew, but for all that he had abandoned the wizarding world he couldn't bring himself to cut off all ties with his past.

Still, as Evan he lived a very quiet, simple Muggle life. A far cry from who he had been in the wizarding world.

But even though Harry, Evan, had been running for so long, he was still unable to truly escape the ghosts of his past. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Draco and wondering if Draco ever thought about him. Nor could he prevent himself from missing Draco every day. No, he had long realized that he had a left a key part of himself behind the day that he had left Malfoy Manor.

_No more loneliness and heartache   
No more crying myself to sleep   
No more wondering about tomorrow_

Harry resolved to move on with his life. In fact, he had actually done a pretty good job of doing so. Almost three years earlier, he had met a woman named Isobel. She was beautiful, kind and he was pretty sure that he could be happy with her. If only he let himself.

So, he resolved once and for all to let go. To stop thinkiing about what used to be and to focus on what was. Draco was gone, he was out of Harry's life for good and nothing was going to change that. The tears, the lonliness, the broken heart, none of those things changed the cold, hard facts. So Harry resolved to try and forget, to be content with the life he had now and to stop yearning for what used to be.

Now, if only he could make his heart life.

_Won't you come back to me?   
Come back to me   
Oh, ho, oh_

Sometimes he found himself wishing that Draco would come back to him, but realistically he knew that would never happen. The thngs that they had said and done couldn't be taken back and too much time had passed anyway.

No, what they had shared was dead, destroyed by the force of two strong personalities who hadn't even realized that they were ruining the best thing that had ever happened to them. But there was no turning back, no fixing what had been broken long before.

Sometimes, Harry saw a blonde head in the crowd and for a moment, just a moment, he'd think it was Draco. But, of course, it never was.

He often wondered what he would do if it was. If someday, the stranger wasn't a stranger after all, but the man he had loved and lost. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to have to face that reality.

Most days, he was able to be happy with what he had now and to admit that what he and Draco had was over. There was no point in look back, because the mistakes of the past couldn't be changed and in this case, they couldn't be fixed either. All that could be done was to accept and move on.

_Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?   
Do I ever cross your mind-Anytime?   
I miss you_

Eleven years after Harry left Draco, he finally forced himself to move on with his life once and for all. He married Isobel, after telling her the truth about his past.

Well, all except the part with Draco that was too personal to share and besides, it was nothing that she needed to know. It was ancient history. Still, he did believe that she had a right to know about him being a wizard. She took it well, said that it didn't matter that they'd probably have magical children, she loved him for him.

So, a new chapter in Harry's life began. And he was happy.

He promised to put Draco Malfoy out of his life forever, to forget the constant questions that had plagued him for the years that they had been apart. This was his life now. No looking back.

Sometimes, he missed the things that he had left behind. His friends, his heritage, Draco... But other times, he knew that it was better this way.

Then, one day, he stepped into a cafe in London and everything he had tried to forget came rushing back. Because he came face to face with a pair of grey eyes that had once haunted his dreams.

The questions came back to him, all those things that he wondered about for so long. A part of him considered saying Draco's name, asking him all those things. But, in the end, he just stared at him for a moment.

"Evan?" Harry looked over to see his wife by his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, with a loving smile.

Harry broke his gaze and turned away. The moment was lost.

"Nothing." He told her, resturning her smile. "I just thought I saw someone I once knew. But I didn't."

He took Isobel's hand and led her out of the cafe, not looking back.

It had been taken a long time, but he had finally allowed the past to die.

Though he would always wonder, it was not part of his life any more.

He was finally able to let go from the memories of yesterday's love and focus on the life in front of him and the woman who, while not the person who he had once loved so completely, he did love and whom he wanted his life to be with.

That was enough. That was everything.

The End


End file.
